Platônico
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Não passava de um amor platônico, ele imaginava. Mas talvez ele não devesse tirar conclusões precipitadas...


Estava eu devaneando quando de repente me veio a ideia de escrever essa história. Com certeza não foi uma das fics mais bem elaboradas que eu já fiz, mas eu achei bonitinha!

Com os últimos acontecimentos de Naruto (do anime, porque o mangá eu já larguei) eu comecei até a gostar da Ino. Ela está se mostrando bem mais útil do que eu imaginava. Então decidi escrever algo com ela. Sem mais falação, vamos à história!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Platônico

Era uma tarde chuvosa. Sim, ele se lembrava muito bem daquela tarde. Chovia muito e ele procurava um lugar para se abrigar. Entrou no primeiro local que encontrou para esperar que a chuva diminuísse. Era uma floricultura. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de flores, se não fosse pelo mau tempo nunca teria entrado lá. Ah, talvez fosse melhor se nunca tivesse entrado lá.

Agora tinha virado rotina. Todos os dias ele passava em frente à pequena floricultura apenas para vê-la. Será que isso era o que chamavam de "amor à primeira vista"? Que bobagem. Ele não acreditava nisso. Mas não conseguia evitar de espiar para dentro da lojinha para ver se avistava a atendente. Ele sequer sabia o seu nome, mas ela era a garota mais linda que já tinha visto. Seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo davam a ela um charme especial.

- Não gosto de me intrometer, -o amigo, que não era de falar muito, se pronunciou e olhou na mesma direção que o outro- mas por que todos os dias você olha para aquela floricultura?

- O que está dizendo, Shino? –ele desviou o olhar, constrangido, mas riu para tentar parecer indiferente.

- Conhece aquela garota, Kiba?- o moreno indagou, ainda olhando para a floricultura. Ele conhecia o Inuzuka há muito tempo, era impossível enganá-lo.

- Não.

- Gostaria de conhecer?

- Sabe, eu gosto muito mais de você quando está de boca fechada.

- Tudo bem, não falarei mais nada. –Shino deu de ombros e continuou caminhando.

Ele realmente não ligava para a suposta paixonite do amigo, mas sempre que estavam voltando das aulas o Inuzuka insistia em passar em frente àquela floricultura. Não havia problema algum de um jovem universitário estar interessado em uma atendente bonita. Por que ele não admitia de uma vez?

Maldito Shino. Agora não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Sim, queria conhecê-la. Talvez devesse ir lá. Pelo menos perguntar o nome dela. Parou. Tinha que deixar de ser covarde.

- Eu... vou ali. Pode ir se quiser. –ele falou um tanto reticente e Shino não respondeu.

Shino não era fofoqueiro, mas estava curioso para saber o desfecho daquela história. Ele esperaria ali.

Kiba se aproximou decididamente da floricultura e empurrou a porta. Ouviu o barulho irritante que aquelas coisinhas penduradas na porta faziam e em seguida percebeu um par de olhos azuis o encarando.

- Bem vindo. –a moça loira apoiada no balcão falou, sorridente, enquanto o observava.

Por um momento não soube o que responder.

- Obrigado.

Por que estava tão nervoso? Droga. Desviou o olhar para as flores e fingiu estar procurando algo. Estava sendo estúpido. _Muito _estúpido.

- Procura algo especial?- a garota perguntou gentilmente e nesse momento Kiba percebeu que ela estava muito perto de si.

- Ahn... –o que diria agora?- Minha mãe me pediu para... comprar algumas flores.

Será que aquela frase ao menos fazia algum sentido? Céus, ele estava com problemas.

- E sabe que tipo de flor ela gosta?

- Não... poderia me dar uma sugestão...ahn...?

- Ino.

Ino. Esse era seu nome. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e a encarou pela primeira vez. Ela estava sorrindo. Ah, ela era ainda mais linda de perto.

- Bonito nome. –será que ele não arranjaria nada melhor para falar com ela?

- Obrigada. E o seu é...? –ainda bem que ela era simpática e tinha continuado a conversa.

- Kiba.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e pegou algumas flores.

- Que tal essas, Kiba?

- São bonitas.

Ele estava como que hipnotizado. Kiba não era do tipo que se sentia constrangido ao falar com garotas, mas aquela loira o estava deixando tão nervoso...

Percebeu uma movimentação e em seguida Ino gritou algo que ele não compreendeu. Ela se abaixou e quando se levantou novamente estava segurando um cachorrinho bastante adorável.

- Não pode vir aqui bebê! –ela falou gentilmente com o animal e o afagou- Ele sempre tenta comer as flores. –Ino comentou com o rapaz e deu uma risadinha.

Kiba sorriu também. Talvez fosse sua chance de puxar assunto com ela.

- Estudo veterinária. –ele falou e também afagou o animal no colo da moça. Percebeu que os olhos dela se abriram um pouco mais do que o normal e ela abriu a boca.

- Oh! –ela fez uma interjeição de espanto- Também pensei em fazer veterinária, mas decidi ficar aqui na floricultura com meu pai. Gosto de flores. Você pode até me achar estranha, mas... –ela olhou ternamente para as flores e prosseguiu- gosto da companhia delas.

- Não, não acho... –ele riu um pouco, mas por estar nervoso do que por estar feliz- Eu tenho um cachorrinho, o Akamaru. Ele anda sempre comigo, menos quando vou para a universidade.

- Poderia trazê-l...

Assim que a moça pensou em falar algo os dois puderam ouvir o barulho irritante da porta sendo aberta novamente. Automaticamente os dois olharam para a entrada para ver quem tinha chegado. Era um rapaz moreno, aparentemente tinha a mesma idade que eles, com um cabelo um tanto exótico e um olhar de tédio. Percebeu um brilho nos olhos da garota. Ela largou o cãozinho no chão e se atirou nos braços do recém chegado. Tudo bem, aquilo não fazia parte do seu plano. Como era idiota. É claro que uma garota bonita como ela tinha namorado.

- Shika!- ela falou alegremente assim que desfez o abraço- Achei que não viesse mais. –Ino cruzou os braços como se estivesse irritada e fez um biquinho.

- Como eu poderia não vir mais vê-la? –o rapaz falou em tom de brincadeira e sorriu também.

Talvez ele devesse ir embora...

- Espere um segundo, Shika.- ela falou- Estou ajudando aquele rapaz a comprar flores para a mãe dele.

O tal "Shika" apenas acenou afirmativamente e se escorou na parede. Aquilo era muito constrangedor. Kiba só queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Essas são ótimas! –Kiba falou rapidamente- Vou levar essas.

Ah, sim, tudo que ele queria era sair de lá. Comprou as primeiras flores que a loira havia lhe oferecido e saiu da floricultura. Como era idiota. Nunca deveria ter ir ido lá.

Shino estava sentado em um banco esperando pelo colega e se levantou quando o avistou sair da floricultura. Kiba se aproximou e seu semblante não era dos melhores. Talvez fosse melhor não perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Não vai perguntar? –Kiba indagou e deu uma risada triste.

- Não.

Melhor. Os dois colegas continuaram no caminho para casa e Kiba sequer olhou para trás. Não voltaria mais naquela floricultura.

Ino ficou observando o garoto sair rapidamente da floricultura. O que tinha dado nele?

- Conhecia? –Shikamaru perguntou após perceber o olhar confuso da loira.

- Não, mas parecia um cara legal.

- Pare com essa paranoia. –o moreno colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto- Logo vai encontrar alguém para você.

- É fácil para você falar!- ela cruzou os braços, agora realmente um pouco incomodada- Você tem namorada.

- Aquela problemática... –Shikamaru suspirou e se aproximou da loira- preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que você fez agora? –ela perguntou em tom de zombaria.

- Eu não fiz nada. Aquela mulher que é louca.

- E acha que flores vão resolver seu problema?

- Pare de ser irônica. –ele já estava se irritando com a atitude da amiga- Vamos, me ajude.

- Certo, certo. –Ino balançou os braços para que ele se calasse e ficou analisando as flores. Parou com o olhar em algumas e as pegou- Essas. Acho que ela vai gostar.

- Essas? –Shikamaru ficou observando as flores.

- O que você pensava?

- Não sei...

- Temari-chan não é do tipo que gosta de coisas clichês. Imagino que se você aparecesse com rosas ela as arrancaria da sua mão e jogaria no lixo. –Ino deu uma risada e foi até o balcão arrumar as flores- Me diga, que nota daria para o que fez?

- O quê?

- Para o tamanho do seu erro. De 0 a 10.

- Já disse que não fiz nada de errado.

- Se for acima de 5 aconselho a comprar uma caixa de bombons também. E dos bons, por favor.

Shikamaru cruzou os braços e não respondeu. Como aquelas mulheres eram problemáticas. Ino fez um lindo arranjo com as flores e as entregou ao amigo. Despediram-se e ele saiu. Ino apoiou-se no balcão, como fazia antes de Kiba entrar, e ficou olhando para a porta.

Aquele rapaz, o tal de Kiba, por que tinha saído daquela maneira? Ele era tão bonitinho... se ao menos ele tivesse pedido seu telefone...

Fim.

* * *

Kiba, Kiba, pra que ser tão precipitado? Tsc, tsc...

Well, não ficou uma obra prima, mas até que ficou boazinha, não?

Se alguém gostou, comente!

P.S: estou com trauma de escrever fics que não são shikatema porque nunca recebo reviews! Please, eles são importantes para mim *-*


End file.
